Necesidades
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Las necesidades de Newt son palpables, pero quizá nadie lo percibe.


**Disclaimer: **Maze Runner pertenece a James Dashner

Este fic participa del fandom de _Maze Runner_ en el Reto de Apertura: _**"One True Pairing"**_ del foro _**La Revolución de los Fandoms**_

* * *

><p><strong>Necesidades<strong>

**~O~**

Newt estaba contento de abandonar finalmente el puesto de jefe suplente. Aquello no estaba hecho para él, mucho menos después de haberle impuesto la sentencia a Thomas.

No iba a mentir, el chico lo necesitaba por la imprudencia cometida. Casi muere de la impresión al ver como el maldito _shank_ se lanzó de forma suicida hacia El Laberinto. Le creía muerto, y eso no fue una sensación bonita de experimentar. Aguardó por él, Minho y Alby muchas horas, sin noticia alguna.

Si nunca le gustó ver a Minho desaparecer tras las imponentes paredes de aquel horrible lugar, la desagradable sensación al observar, frustrado, como la figura de Thomas se perdía entre la siseante muralla que lentamente se cerraba ante sí, no se comparaba en lo absoluto.

Para Newt no era justo tener que preocuparse de esa forma, mucho menos experimentar aquel infortunio al no poder hacer nada más que esperar, sólo esperar; aunque también se alegraba inmensamente de tener una vez más con vida a Minho, a Alby y a Thomas.

Minho era veterano en el área de los Corredores, y Thomas apenas un novato. Un novato al que le había cogido de inmediato un cariño casi obsesivo. Sartén lentamente se daba cuenta de ello, y era estúpido negar la relación que ambos sobrellevaban.

Era extraña, pero tal vez el término adecuado sería no convencional. Había un intrínseco sentimiento de por medio, y no sabía si eso era algo bueno. Sólo sabe que la desesperante necesidad al ansiar a Thomas todas las noches en su desvencijada cama no es algo sano, ¿pero quién demonios lo era ahí? Newt está consciente que ambos se sostienen para no desmoronarse.

Es una necesidad casi desquiciada el sentimiento que les une, pero Newt no sabe a qué atribuirlo. No lo comprende, y admite, muy a sus adentros, que le tiene recelo a las repercusiones que eso le pueda traer.

Esa noche Thomas estaría en el Cuarto Oscuro cumpliendo el castigo impuesto. Y aunque sabe que es correcto, pese a saber que Thomas está de acuerdo con ello, no puede evitar la bilis amarga que pugna con brotar de su garganta.

Ciertamente, está muy contento de que Alby esté como si nada a pesar de los eventos pasados (aunque nadie se lo crea); sin embargo, eso no haría tangible la presencia de Thomas. No como Newt tanto lo desea, aún cuando se niegue tozudamente a aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>Newt es un individuo madrugador. Al menos era uno de los primeros en incorporarse, pues tenía que ver, inspeccionar y procurar que todo en El Área permaneciera en sana paz, al menos aquella tranquilidad que tenían desde largas jornadas, pero que les fue arrebatada con la presencia de esa misteriosa chica.<p>

En esos instantes, Newt sabía que no debía pararse, aún cuando su reloj biológico haya decidido que debe pasar la noche en vela para su infinito entretenimiento. Está consciente que prontamente los colores de aquel cielo artificial deberían comenzar a traslucir por la ventana de La Finca, emitiendo un corrompido sol que, a pesar de brindar calor, no lo transmite en realidad.

Se acurrucó más en su cama, la cobija delgada apenas cubría su cuerpo entumecido por el húmedo clima que con nada se marchaba. Newt podría salir y considerar aquel día que aún no nace, uno nuevo para trabajar en su misma monotonía, pero no hallaba las fuerzas necesarias. Alby estaba a cargo de nuevo, podría flojear si se le daba su maldita gana.

Aún en sus pensamientos, apenas percibió que la puerta de la habitación chirrió con un ominoso sonido silbante, a los segundos escuchándose el suave pisar de las botas que al parecer traían consigo tierra húmeda del rocío anterior. No podía estar seguro de cómo lo sabía, pero sus sentidos estaban plenamente despiertos, sólo que su cuerpo no deseaba reconocer al intruso y pedirle no tan amablemente que se fuera a comer _plopus_ de Penitente, y que le dejara tranquilo en su miserable soledad.

Sin embargo, cuando siquiera consideró alzar su cabeza y fusilar con la mirada al invasor, un peso cayó con poca gracia en el lado vacío de su cama. No hacía falta ser inteligente para saber quién era, pero tampoco hizo amago alguno de girarse y enterrar su rostro en aquel pecho que acogía alegremente sus molestas debilidades.

Está consciente de la necesidad palpable, ésta grita con desgarro, amenaza con exteriorizarse y Newt mentiría vilmente si no admite que tiene miedo de sentir esa horrenda debilidad, que al parecer Thomas conoce muy bien aunque nunca hayan hablado al respecto. Le irrita ser así, le molesta aquella lacerante sensación por ansiar calor humano, y no de cualquier individuo, claro que no.

Newt es caprichoso, lo peor, quizá, es que no encuentra el remordimiento necesario para negarse a aceptar todo lo que Thomas le ofrece sin desconfiar que él succionará toda su vitalidad.

Es tan crédulo que en momentos, Newt lo odia inmensamente.

Tuvo que hacer una pausa a su fila de perturbadas inquieres durante unos segundos. No había movimiento o ademán alguno, y Newt se preguntaba si realmente era Thomas quien estaba ahí.

—Sé que estás despierto —en un susurro, Thomas confirmó su presencia, y Newt permitió relajarse un poco.

Pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Casi al instante, se escuchó un suspiro cansado—. ¿No debería ser yo el que debiera estar molesto?

Estuvo tentado a no responder, pero sabe que Thomas tiene razón.

—Por supuesto, Tommy —murmuró, su respuesta amortiguada en la colcha.

Aunque pretendía que su respuesta fuese casual, el temblor en su voz seguramente alertó los sentidos del chico.

Se maldijo, inconscientemente, acurrucándose más a sí mismo. No lo supo, sino a los instantes cuando los brazos de Thomas le atraparon en un férreo abrazo —que aunque hubiese querido, no hubiera podido dejar—, girándole con insultante facilidad. No se había percatado de la situación hasta que se dio cuenta donde tenía su cara enterrada: una vez más, en el torso cálido de Thomas.

Suspiró, sin poder evitarlo.

Las sábanas habían quedado relegadas al segundo lugar en algún sitio, poco importándole. El húmedo clima del El Área, en conjunto con las frías maderas que apenas cubrían, deberían proporcionar el frio necesario para hacer su cuerpo temblar, pero Newt estaba siendo abrazado por Thomas. Aquello se sintió bien; y pese a la alucinante comparación entre sus cuerpos, Newt se sentía protegido.

Era algo nuevo, agradable.

No se había percatado que lo necesitaba con tanto ahínco hasta que conoció a Thomas.

—Tienes pequeñas ojeras —anunció Thomas, y Newt puso los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que tenía ojeras, no había dormido nada bien, maldición.

Los comentarios sardónicos murieron en su garganta cuando, al alzar un poco la vista, se encontró con los impresionantes ojos de Thomas, que le observaban visiblemente preocupados. Newt esbozó una tenue sonrisa, Tommy parecía que dejaba mucho a su alma vagar por ahí con tantos sentimientos acumulados.

—Tengo sueño, Tommy, es por eso —susurró, volviendo su rostro al cálido pecho—. Ser el maldito líder de tantos _shanks_ llorones no es tarea fácil.

El torso de Thomas vibró en una suave risa divertida.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —concordó—. Yo también tengo sueño.

—Tienes entrenamiento con Minho pronto —no fue una pregunta realmente, pero de igual forma Thomas suspiró.

—Sí, es mejor reponer fuerzas… —con ese murmullo, el silencio se instaló en el recinto. Newt bostezó al instante.

—Será lo mejor —susurró levemente.

Elevando apenas un poco su rostro, contempló que en la oscuridad de La Finca, apenas se podía ver la figura de Thomas y su leve respiración acompasada, a pesar de tenerle tan cerca a sí. Newt sonrió, sin saber el motivo. Sólo sabía que era jodidamente genial sentirse protegido.

—Buenas noches, Tommy.

Thomas ya estaba profundamente dormido.


End file.
